saiyukifandomcom-20200213-history
03 Where the Gods Are
Where the Gods Are is episode 3 of Gensoumaden Saiyuki Synopsis "Okay, this is bullshit. There're no meat, there's no fish, we have to bring our own beer. This trip is getting worse and worse. Last time it was a hotel crawling with demons. This time it's a bunch of stuffy monks. I don't know what's worse, what's in here or what's out there." - Son Goku "Just shut up and tell them the title." - Sha Gojyo "His God, my God. Happy?" - Son Goku "Delirious..." - Sha Gojyo The Sanzo Party find themselves walking through the desert because the terrain is too tough for Hakuryuu. Goku is sick of dragging the bag. They end up outside a temple (Iwayama Temple) and the only reason they are allowed in is because of Sanzo's title. A young acolyte named Yo feels honored to serve them, but becomes discouraged when he gets a glimpse of the lifestyle they live. Later that night, the temple was attacked by a demon assassin, once again sent by Kougaiji. The youkai slaughters many of the monks. The Sanzo party show up just in time to save their little helper. Once the demon was dispatched, Yo asks how if they had killed so many, what makes them better than any other demon. Sanzo relays that they fight to stay alive. When they leave, Yo asks them if they will teach him to play Mahjong when they come back from their journey. Quotes *''"Geographical arrival's not the only goal. Currently they are painfully lacking in both the ability and the solidarity that will be necessary for them to accomplish our true goal. They are not only traveling to a physical destination, but a spiritual one as well... I'm kidding. It's just that it's so much more interesting this way, don't you think? Hm?" - Kanzeon Bosatsu'' to Jiroushin *''"Sanzo, I believe it is time to put your animal and Hakkai's animal in separate cages." - Sha Gojyo'' to Sanzo *''"Monks. They're all religious hypocrites too busy pretending to practice what they preach." - Sha Gojyo'' *''"Sanzo isn't his name, Gojyo. It's more of a title he's been given. There are five sacred scriptures in the world called The foundings of Heaven and Earth, and if I've got this right, the title of Sanzo is one given to the guardians of each of these scriptures. Among those who hold to the tenants of the Buddhist faith, they're revered as the most holy of all monks." - Cho Hakkai'' to Gojyo *''"Man, those monks kick ass in the kitchen." - Son Goku'' *''"I have to confess, this is the highest honor ever bestowed upon me, master Sanzo. I have never met a holy man chosen by Buddha himself. It's men like you who are the reason I dedicated my life to the Buddhist faith. I can not tell you what this moment means to me. I promise you, I will put my heart and soul into making your stay here a pleasant one. If there is anything you need at all, do not hesitate to call my name, really!" - Yo'' to Sanzo *''"He doesn't know you very well." - Gojyo, Goku & Hakkai'' in unison *''"Yeah, I kind of thought of it when I was taking out that little spider lady the other day. Materialize a little chi, make a barrier wall. Not bad eh?" - Cho Hakkai'' *''"His powers are immense. I was not told. These demons still wear their power limiters. What would happen if they took those chains of magic off?" - Random Youkai 1'' to himself *''"Ya know, your penchant for dramatic entrances is getting kind of obvious. I could have taken care of him all by myself, thank you very much." - Sha Gojyo'' to Sanzo *''"If you're an example of the caliber of assassins he's sending, then this lord Kougaiji of yours, well, he must painfully underestimate our potential." - Genjo Sazno'' to Random Youkai 1 *''"You only get one continue, buddy." - Genjo Sanzo'' *''"Who, who are you people? I heard it say you've been splattered with the blood of many. If you've killed so many how are you better than any demon?... But you always have a choice! The act of taking a life, not matter whose life it is, is blasphemy against the teachings of the lord Buddha." - Yo'' *''"If you want to be close to the Gods so badly, perhaps you should join them (the other slain monks). Everyone becomes closer to Buddha when they stop breathing. It's harder to be close while you still are." - Genjo Sanzo'' to Yo *''"You're alive. Think about that, kid. We're all alive for a reason. Find out why." - Sha Gojyo'' (at a store near you...) Gallery 03-003.png|Yo 03-004.png|"This is a sacred temple. Women are forbidden!" 03-005.png|"...blah blah.. Sanzo Fangirling...blah blah... Sanzo..." 03-006.png|"He doesn't know you very well.'" 03-008.png|Random Youkai 1 03-010.png|"Find out why." Category:Gensoumaden Episodes